The Hero Has a Home
by Dannondorf
Summary: Adult OoT timeline. Malon's reasons for helping with the reconstruction effort after Ganon's defeat aren't entirely selfless.
1. Chapter 1

The Hero Has a Home

By Dannondorf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Zelda. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Author's Notes:** Merry Christmas! It seems like a strange time to post a new story, but I wanted to get it out of my head before the day's festivities begin. This is NOT a sequel to Heart of Courage, which should be obvious given the two main characters: that's right. I can do pairings other than greenshipping. Betcha didn't know _that_. :P Enjoy part one of two.

* * *

Castle Town was ugly.

Other people would disagree, saying it was beautiful that it had been restored to such a state a mere week after Ganondorf's defeat, but Malon knew everyone was still on a spiritual high from their recent liberation. The refugees in Kakariko had returned to their homes here simply because they could, not because any of the buildings had been rebuilt, not because living here before reconstruction began was feasible, and certainly not because it was beautiful.

She didn't mind that it was ugly, though. Growing up at the ranch had taught her to cherish ugly settings, because one didn't have to be as cautious when having fun with them. Sometimes she slept in the barn on a dirty blanket covering the hay simply because she didn't have to be as careful not to mess things up there as she did in her own house. Her mother—ever the beautiful, elegant woman according to her father—had apparently been obsessively neat, and though he was lazy when it came to other things, Talon always kept their home clean to honor her memory and urged Malon to do the same.

So she did not mind wearing her dirtiest clothes and being surrounded by smelly (temporarily homeless) Hylians, split stone, splintered wood, and the decay of a city abandoned for seven years. In a way it relaxed her, like a long day of running and playing with the horses. Though she had ostensibly left her father behind for the week to help restore Castle Town to its former glory, she also came for the joyous and playful spirits left in the wake of the war's end. Happy to be free, happy to be alive with family and friends despite everything that happened to them…it was strange to think that something good had come from Ganondorf Dragmire's reign, but maybe that's what the others meant when they called Castle Town beautiful.

"You're it!" A hand slapped her back, and she ran on bare feet over filth-covered cobblestone, laughing as she pursued a young woman who, like her, was too old to play such games. The cold wind nipped teasingly at her ears and ran ethereal fingers through her long hair. Air rushing by moistened her eyes and when she and her prey burst out into the main part of town with a group of like-minded teenagers, she easily found a teary-eyed boy slow enough and bloated with cheer enough for her to catch. As he ran off to tag someone else following her cry of "No tag-backs!" she too became bloated with cheer, bending over at the waist even though she knew it made her less efficient at sucking air into her body.

When she lifted her head again, her breath hitched at a scrap of green. Her heart beat more quickly with the lack of air intake as her mind and eyes darted automatically toward the bright color, slowing down again as she breathed in the realization that it was just a plate of fruit. Disappointment straightened her back into proper standing, and it did not sadden her as much as it should have when her peers quit playing to partake in the modest feast laid out on an unstable table before what remained of the once-glorious fountain.

In the cold seasons, only Hylians were foolish enough to leave their sanctuaries to eat, and no insects flitted over the simple pastries and dishes. Combined with the clear blue sky which allowed all the sun's warmth to reach the city, this had some of the adults claiming a miracle. The goddesses made today perfect to reward their faith and ensure a bright future, they said, but Malon saw nothing miraculous about it (though she was mildly surprised none of the flies and maggots covering the recently-removed bodies of ReDead lingered). Again she saw the marks of evil and impurity that no one else seemed to notice: the fountain, pale and bathed in clean water when she was a little girl as if promising eternal youth and happiness, was dry and cracked. Chunks of stone were gone, possibly scattered in different pieces somewhere else in the district, and some moss and dirt remained regardless of how persistently Princess Zelda's servants had scrubbed it. Like with Castle Town, people called it beautiful, a symbol of Hyrule's enduring courage and wisdom in the face of the power which tried to control it, but Malon had difficulty appreciating it while Link was still missing. Nevertheless, sharing smiles with so many people made the trip worth it, even if he wasn't here as she hoped he'd be, so she joined the others in sitting on the ground and eating. Not a soul complained of the stone numbing their rear ends.

But thoughts of her unusual friend kept coming even as the wind tried to steal her focus, acting more like a jealous lover now than a friend. She gradually fell back from the many happy conversations and ignored the drumstick that stained her work dress when her body slumped. The last time Link visited, he only stayed long enough for her to tend to his injuries while he murmured deliriously about some Link-impersonator who wore dark colors. After the Imprisoning War finally ended, she expected that he would show up at the ranch like he always did when they were kids. She hoped for it, for despite how suddenly he had reappeared in her life after breaking contact for seven years, those few moments spent healing his body and mind during his quest and thanking him for saving the ranch renewed her interest in him. She wanted a normal day with the green-clad hero without him being injured or preparing for his next battle, but almost two weeks had passed since their last meeting. Only worry kept her from being mad at him, for no one else knew where he was either. He seemed to have vanished from everyone's lives, and she fought to remember his new adult form, handsome in a strange understated way. But the laughter and the grime held far more reality than he did, all blue and brown and no green, all sticky, disgusting, energetic anticipation and no happy relief.

"So where are you from?" a teenage boy to her side paused in his gorging to ask, and she smiled at the mix of mud and meat sauce on his young, happy face. She knew other people thought she was attractive, she knew people regarded attractive women as either treacherous or shy, and given how little she'd spoken while deep in thought, she knew which he thought she was. No lust or romantic interests, however, guided his actions: apparently everyone truly was on their best behavior today, and he simply wanted her to get involved and to feel as overjoyed as everyone else. Genuinely uplifted by the sentiment and not wanting to be rude, she humored him with a simple "Lon Lon" that she hoped would satisfy his need for conversation. He opened his mouth to speak again but closed it quickly, looking forward.

He wasn't the only one. When the dozens of people fell silent like her, she returned her attention to the banquet. Behind the buffet table and in front of the fountain, the princess stood atop a soapbox. By no means grandiose, her presence still commanded everyone's attention, and to Malon's relief her soft voice somehow quieted even the wind. "It is a wonder to all of our hearts, I think, to see a day such as this. On this day we give thanks to Link, the Hero of Time, who saved us from Ganondorf one week ago."

Malon's heartbeat quickened again. Link…the Hero of Time… It still sounded so strange to her, but it made sense. Even as a little girl, she saw how different he was. To her amazement, her shy friend had always been able to overcome his lack of strength and bravery. She was sure he would do great things because of it, and she wanted that part of him, because those great things would carry him (and perhaps already had) far beyond the ranch that was her life. Judging from the tales people liked to tell of the Hero's incredible feats, that aspect of him remained true in the present.

"He is the one that many of you refer to as "the faceless warrior," the one who has helped so many of us." Malon cracked a smile. The name suited him; for reasons that escaped her, he covered all his skin except for his face with clothes, and even then his long bangs sometimes covered his eyes. "And I give thanks to you, Hyrule's patrons. Ganon and his minions have left our kingdom scarred, and healing will take time. So much has to be done, but for now please enjoy this food, graciously given and prepared by the workers of Lon Lon Ranch. Eat and gather your strength, because we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Malon tried to hide her sour expression as Princess Zelda took time to thank many individual people. She didn't doubt her sincerity—Link seemed fond of the princess, and he wouldn't befriend a liar—and unlike some people, she didn't blame the princess for hiding for seven years while Hyrule fell apart. She didn't even resent Hyrule's new ruler for probably getting to spend more time with Link than _she_ had recently (though Malon admitted it certainly didn't help). It was her manner of dress that bothered her.

The sole survivor of the royal bloodline wore makeup. Her spotless gown flowed like a beautiful accompaniment to her melodic voice, and her hair was more structured and thought-out than the city had been at its most prosperous. Zelda surely meant no harm and was probably trying her best to look like a princess to restore the order Ganon upset, but it still offended Malon that the princess was not dirty and ugly like the rest of the people, like the rest of the world. It meant she did not truly join them in the universal celebration, in the playfulness and relief which followed the suffering. The little soapbox separated her from them, preventing her dainty feet from touching the filth that Malon and the others had run through all morning.

But no one else seemed upset, so she kept her peace. To Malon's inner delight, she mentioned Link again. "It has always been the way of history's greatest heroes to humbly vanish before anyone can thank them. According to many, Link has done just that. No one has seen him since his fight against the King of Evil, but I know for a fact that he is alive." Zelda paused in her speech to glance at the back of her gloved hand as if confirming something, but as far as Malon could tell nothing tainted the flawless white silk. "He has most likely returned to his home in the forest to rest and heal his wounds, but I believe he will return soon. I would like everyone to keep an eye out in the coming days; he's most likely to come here when he reemerges, and I think I speak for everyone when I say we should be ready to give him the thanks he deserves when that time comes."

After more discussion that didn't interest Malon, the speaker stepped down. The crowd cheered and gossiped excitedly about the Hero's return, but she suddenly didn't feel happy anymore. Despite everyone's optimism, she didn't think Link would just show up again after all this time, at least not to her. There was no reason he couldn't have seen her for just a few minutes on one of his trips across Hyrule Field, so clearly she was no longer part of his life. She'd hoped that he would at least come to the ranch to heal after his ultimate fight so she could have an excuse to talk to him. "Link…" she whispered to herself, drowned out by the festivities. "I miss you so much…"

Her single greatest regret was not having the articulation and foresight to tell him how much he meant to her when they were twelve and he was still around. He was one of her only friends, never very vocal or emotional but always filled with that secret playfulness that she loved. She liked to think she had pestered her way into his heart by talking to him and making him play with her when they were kids, when he didn't seem to have any more friends than she did, but obviously she was wrong. Sometimes at night when all that kept her company were her father's snores, she wondered if Link would have continued to see her had she said something else to him before he left, but it was stupid to think that. It was stupid to still be thinking about him at all after he abandoned her. Still, she couldn't shake her desire to see him again.

Her confused musings finally convinced her that coming here had been a mistake. Despite all the fun she had mere minutes ago, she wanted to go back home and shut herself in her room. But sadness gave way to confusion and then fear when a man's scream instantly tore apart the peace that seemed so heavy and everlasting. The crowd scrambled away from a central point, some efficiently but others slipping and flopping in the mud. The boy who spoke to her earlier had left before she registered his absence as the town fell away from her. What was going on? Before she could look, someone knocked her over. Cold slime splattered beneath her, and as she recovered from her daze, she saw the reason for the panic: a ReDead dark as the muk lurked toward the no-longer stoic princess, who stood frozen in fear. Another shriek pierced the air, this time freezing Malon as a second lifeless sack of flesh hobbled toward her. She screamed, and as it neared, she feared not death, but dying before she got to see Link again. His cute face, his hugs, his smile and laugh that were so rare but that she somehow always managed to get from him. Now she would never experience those things again, and the thought broke her heart so much that she could only close her eyes and wait for death.

But no attack came. A brilliant gold light erupted from Zelda's hand, from the glove she held up earlier, and the princess found her voice once more. "Link! Help!" At the sound of her friend's name, Malon opened her eyes once more just in time for a flash of green light to blind her. When she recovered, she saw that a male who had not been in the crowd before stood by Zelda's side and swung an enormous blade through her captor. As the ReDead groaned in pain, folding over itself in its collapse, the swordsman leapt into the air, weapon raised above his head and glowing a pure, ethereal white. "It's him!" someone shouted, and Malon tried to get a look at who this "him" was. However, he moved quickly after that, and she couldn't see his face. A blue hat obscured his hair, though a few blonde strands escaped and flew wildly about as he leapt from foe to foe in a deadly show so fluid that it resembled a dance with the ReDeads groaning in defeat in time with his footsteps. Despite how much trouble the knights reported having with these creatures in past years, he seemed to have little trouble slaying them with his strange blade.

In seconds the fighting ended and he stood alone in a circle of blood. The creatures dematerialized and he walked up to Zelda. She smiled to wave off his concerns, and he turned to look for other victims. He approached Malon, hair obscuring his eyes and forehead. Still on the ground in a disbelieving state, she felt fuzzy, the impressions of the quick surreal chain of events fading as reality set in. It was over. No one got hurt, and everything was fine.

Regardless, she had no idea what was going on. He reached out a hand to help her up, and she was only dimly aware of the crowd's cheering and staring. "Are you all right?" he asked in a scratchy voice. Coming to her senses, she accepted his offer and stood up.

"Yes, I'm…" But when his hair finally parted and she got a look at his face, she lost her senses once more. "Link?"

"Huh?" he whispered, but she still heard it. She gazed at him in wonder, and he gazed right back. She examined his hair, his eyes, his clothes, his height, at last having a good chance to do so but for some reason having difficulty believing this was real. He was there, he was right in front of her. She could touch him if she wanted, but her body only seemed capable of staring. They stood still for another moment, drinking each other in, until at last he spoke again. "Malon?" She smiled—perhaps her brightest smile in a long time—but suddenly everyone closed in on them.

"Did I hear her right? Is your name Link?"

"Look! He has the Master Sword! He's the Hero of Time!"

"It's the Faceless Warrior! He's the one who saved Kakariko from that beast that hurt Impa!"

At once the cold shrank away as body heat pleasantly poured onto her from people who had closed in on them. It was not so pleasant for Link, though, and he seemed to shrink as well as though fearing the arms that brushed across him. Her euphoria turned sour and she wished that all these people would just wait for a few minutes. All she had wanted for the past week was a moment alone with him. She would not be denied.

"Well, Hero," Princess Zelda began, somehow drawing everyone's attention, "I'm glad you've decided to return." She spoke slyly, victoriously. Malon didn't like how informal and familiar she acted, but she was too focused on how nervous Link was to dwell on it. She knew from experience that he was getting claustrophobic from being around so many people. They shared one last glance.

"I'll meet you near the Temple of Time," he whispered. Then, to her great shock, he shouted "Farore's Wind!" before vanishing in another explosion of green light.

Gasps of surprise and confused shouts filled the air before the group exploded from its cluster, but despite his parting words, Malon did not move immediately, her heart still working double-time. She couldn't believe it. He had been gone for so long. Was that really him? He seemed bigger than he had been last time. He acted like he hadn't abandoned her for the last seven years, and more importantly, he wasn't wearing all green. Instead, blue covered his person. Most strangely of all, his parting words had been a shout, and Link _never_ shouted. Remembering his tale of a doppelganger, a "Dark Link" who looked like him but wore different colors, she grew suspicious.

But that didn't keep hope from welling up inside her. She ran away from the commotion to an alley filled with tents and dove into hers, closing the flap and holding her hand to her chest as she caught her breath. "Link…he's back…Link's back…" She spoke these words over and over, even though she knew that her childish heart was setting itself up for breaking with each repetition. A large part of her still doubted that it was really him, but this was the first genuine evidence she'd seen in a while that he might be coming back into her life for good. She had to pursue this, no matter how apprehensive she was.

She collected her thoughts for almost five minutes before she felt ready to face him, and then she bolted out, sprinting again. Along the way, all the meandering townsfolk talked about the return of the Hero, and it fueled her passion. She made it to the irreverently vacant Temple District much more quickly than she thought she would.

The Temple of time stood tall and proud, the only structure left untainted by Ganondorf's reign. Malon feared the mysteries this magic place held, and when a whisper broke the quiet, she steeled her heart even as it started beating faster. On the other side of the holy building, her eyes widened against her will as she met the Link lookalike. His trademark hat overflowed with hair which failed to conceal his emotions. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this," he said, still whispering. "I'm just…I didn't know people would want to crowd around me when I came back."

It was exactly what Link would say, and finally her conflicting emotions and aching heart got the better of her. "You may be the Hero of Time, but you're not Link," she said accusingly.

His recoiled in shock, blonde hair moving about him when he stepped back as though struck. "It's hard to explain, but I've been occupied the last seven years. Come on, Malon, you know I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know nothing about you!" she almost yelled. "And Link would never wear…that!" Link was dirty like her, like everyone else. He once told her his green tunic was a sign that he was a Kokiri and that he would never wear anything else. But this man wore a royal blue tunic as clean and perfect as Zelda's dress despite the bloody battle minutes ago.

"I didn't have a choice…these clothes are magic, made by the Zora, and I had to wear them to complete my quest. No matter what hits me, the tunic cannot be soiled or destroyed."

She wasn't surprised that the imposter had an excuse, but when her eyes traveled to his barely visible fingertips, she did notice that the parts of him not covered by the tunic were dirty. Still, she had to be strong to guard herself from this Dark Link. "You're still not Link. He never shouts like you did."

"I was using an advanced spell. I'm not skilled enough to cast it without yelling like that. Shouting the spell's name helps me focus my magic."

Her anger failed and she struggled to maintain her castigating tone, but she could not keep the hope out of her next words. Puffs of air froze and rose from his mouth, further hiding his eyes without him having to try, and she wished they would fade into the rest of the clear sky and let their eyes connect as they did earlier. "He still never would have stayed away from me for seven years."

Looking hurt beyond belief, he stuttered at first. "I know it's hard to believe, but I wasn't even in Hyrule to see you during that time. Ask me anything. There has to be some way I can prove it to you." But she would not speak, not trusting herself any more than she trusted him. Similarly lost for words, he at length began to hum sadly.

It was quiet and off-key—he'd always been better with an ocarina than with his voice—but the tune was unmistakable. She didn't want to believe it at first and stared at him, looking for any evidence that he was trying to deceive her, but in between his exhales she saw the same kindness that had always been in Link's eyes.

It finally broke her. "Link," she choked, "that's my…you're…" She closed the distance between them, reaching up to the taller man's face and touching him, making sure he was real. He made no movement, and she leapt at him, crushing him and her arms against the wall as she hugged him tightly. Their bodies thudded against the stone and crushed into each other, her chest pressed against his. As was his habit years ago, he tensed once he recovered his breath, uncomfortable with the contact, and the familiarity of the situation made her squeeze more tightly in joy. "It really is you! You're back…" She felt like melting when he hugged back, taking her in his arms, and couldn't bring herself to look at him again, terrified that she would see something proving she was mistaken and that her best friend hadn't really come back. She ignored his whispered apologies, no longer caring what kept him away for so long or whether it was his fault. He was back, and nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hero Has a Home

By Dannondorf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Zelda. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

* * *

His magically clean tunic did not smell like him, but she didn't complain; she probably smelled like the drumstick that stained her work dress, and she had waited too long for this moment not to grasp it with all her strength despite its imperfections. (She would make him get rid of the shirt later, anyway.) As long as she had him, she would want nothing else.

When they broke apart, her heart swelled as he stood before her healthy and well-rested for the first time since the Imprisoning War began. All the changes in his appearance that she'd only observed passively when he passed out in front of the ranch between Temples now demanded her attention. Before, she saw only cuts and bruises and various other injuries she did not wish to recall, but now she saw a man freed from war and from his grave responsibilities. The sun at his back penetrated the clear sky and bathed him in a heavenly light that made everything else darker by comparison, and she couldn't (wouldn't) stop staring. Here was proof that he was safe, that his disappearance for the past weeks was not due to a fatal blow or some other tragedy she would be unable to handle. Eyes moistening from the wind and from her emotions trying to leak out, she wiped at the unwelcome sensation to keep it from blurring the image she had of him (_them_), not caring that she smudged dirt onto her face from her fall in front of the ReDead. She did not want him to fade and evaporate like the fractured breaths that puffed and dispersed in rhythm with her wonderful delirium.

At length he averted his eyes, and their trance broke. "Hey," he said uneasily, discomfited by the attention and misinterpreting her tears. "Cheer up."

The air chilled the wet trails on her cheek, and she laughed; after waiting for him for so long, she wasn't even composed enough to enjoy it. Without another thought she launched herself at him again, crushing him against the unyielding wall in another hug that she knew he was shy about. Hyrule's champion squirmed gently and tried to get away from the woman pinning him, but Malon was not shy, and she knew how to handle Link. She could always win him over if she persisted long enough.

As she predicted, he eventually stopped looking away, and his cheeks reddened slightly as he offered a faint smile. Barely visible to others, it meant more to her than a simple shifting of muscles could ever mean to anyone else; for all his timidity and unwillingness to share his emotions, his smiles were always genuine, and it meant he was truly happy to see her again.

They pulled apart once more and her tears stopped. Link looked real again and not like some angel come to cure her aching heart, and she knew she had to press him now before that wonderful feeling returned. "Where have you been?" she demanded, still overjoyed but with an undertone of anger that she hoped would intimidate him into answering honestly.

As she expected, his smile fell, but not because he was frightened. His lips stretched into a painfully blank expression, and he hesitated before answering. "…A lot happened."

Surprised at how quickly her anger transformed into concern, she decided to drop it for now; not much could upset him as much as her question apparently had. Malon hated waiting—it seemed like all she'd done lately was work to pass the time while she waited for him to come back to her—but she couldn't bring herself to push him until he was ready. (She _would_ find out, though.) "Let's just go back to my tent," she offered without the castigating tone to let him know she understood.

But some immovable object attached itself to her hand as she turned and started to walk, and her momentum jerked her back when she reached the end of her tether. "Link?" she asked in bewilderment when the act turned her around to face him once more. His hand held hers, and she saw something desperate in his eyes that he had difficulty communicating. Moments passed and he still maintained the contact. What could he be thinking? He had never initiated physical contact with her for this long before.

(Was there something on her face? Was he going to—)

"Could you find me some clothes?" he mumbled. "I…don't like all the attention this tunic brings."

Though it was a good idea and she didn't want his adoring fans surrounding him as they had a few minutes ago, his words crushed a hope she didn't know she'd been carrying. "Sure," she chirped, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "I'll be right back."

It took far too long to sprint to her tent and back, the wind now shouting at her and acting more like a jealous lover than like the playful friend which had run teasing fingers through her hair that morning. When she returned, her hair and dress flowing with the wind's rage, Link went behind a tree to change, and to her surprise she had a hard time resisting the urge to sneak a peek at him to see more of the body he hid from everyone. "The faceless hero" would have fit him when he was a child too; even then his hair covered his eyes as though he didn't want anyone to see them.

"It feels weird not wearing a hat," were his first words upon emerging in a unisex worker's outfit. The wind died in his presence as though afraid of him, so she had no trouble hearing the subdued voice that, in addition to most every other aspect of him, understated his presence. The rough cowhide which fit her overweight father hung loosely about Link's frame, furthering her desire to see the true him. (If only he weren't wearing clothes…) "What?" he asked when he noticed her stare.

"Nothing!" she answered quickly in case her voice tried to betray her thoughts, though she knew not why. Link was the type to get embarrassed, not her. "Um…your voice sounds strange."

A nod and a faraway look confirmed that he accepted her answer without suspicion. "I haven't spoken in a long time."

"Why not, Fairy Boy?" His clothes shifting without him told her he had stopped mid-motion. He never reacted like that when she called him that name as a child. It was her way of affectionately teasing him, as she knew that most boys grew angry at slights to their masculinity. The way he always smiled and claimed that having a fairy was an honor instead of lashing out had been one of the first signs that he wasn't like other guys. Presently, though, he looked like someone had punched him in the stomach, and it only took moments for her to realize what was wrong. No blue ball of light flew over him or nagged him or tried to get him to listen. "Link…where's Navi?"

What little emotion she saw in his face before vanished, and his hair made a more complete curtain around his eyes. (For him to shut even her out…) "I'll tell you later. Can you take me to wherever you're staying now?"

They emerged from behind the building and humbly walked in front of its magnificent façade looking almost like a pair of ordinary Hylians. Nonetheless, she moved quickly, for she doubted that his new outfit would conceal his identity for long and she felt strangely guilty staging such deceit in front of a Temple dedicated to the goddesses. Link stood out to Malon: a dozen features of his face alone were burned into her memory despite their limited time together since becoming young adults, so surely someone else who saw him today would also remember exactly how he looked. Sighing, she tried to reassure herself that she was a special case. (The others weren't as…_interested_ in him as she was.) Nothing would happen on the short walk to the alley where all the volunteers had set up temporary residence.

"Look! It's the Hero of Time!"

Unfortunately, she realized too late that his shabby clothing only made the magnificent sword strapped to his back stand out more. Even without his elegant tunic and hat, he could not blend in anonymously, and Malon gritted her teeth, not in the mood for her reunion to be interrupted again. Link widened his eyes, apparently already distracted from said reunion, and she allowed her rage to manifest into a willingness to fight every single person in the crowd that appeared from seemingly out of nowhere to close in on them. She had been sure she and Link were the only two in the district moments ago, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Before she could take action, however, an arm wrapped around her waist. "Link?" she gasped, anger suddenly gone. (How was he able to change her emotions so rapidly?) It wasn't like him to hug someone in front of so many people, but the sudden warmth she experienced on the cold afternoon told her it was no illusion. As he held her against him more tightly than he ever had, Malon was too pleased to voice her confusion. If the crowd's presence prompted him to do this, then maybe she made a mistake wishing everyone would give them a few moments alone. Barely shorter than he, she had only to look up while pressed to him and their faces would be together. But he was so warm that she didn't want to move her head, even for that. Unlike him, she did not fear crowds, so responding to her happy feeling by leaning into him affectionately was not a problem.

Until she noticed the hookshot in his hand. Tilting her head slightly to gauge his reaction to the scene, she noticed that he didn't look at her or at any of the spectators. Instead he looked almost straight up. The warm feeling left as she realized what was coming and tried to pull away from him, but she had as little success as Link had when trying to squirm out of her grasp minutes earlier. Before she could break free, a tremendous force yanked her off the ground and pulled a scream from her throat. The Temple of Time leapt from her vision and she latched onto Link, knowing he was all that kept her from falling. Her hair whipped around her tightly-closed eyes as the wind cackled, but before she knew it she was standing again. From somewhere below the crowd shouted. "Wooooo! Go, Link! You're the man!" "Hero, come back! The princess wants to—"

"Come on," Link whispered to her, and she let go, not realizing she was still latching onto him for safety. He took her hand in his before pulling her along forcefully, and she stumbled over her first steps before becoming oddly comfortable running across the rooftops of Castle Town. When he slowed down, she understood he didn't know where the tents were and wanted her to lead, so she grinned and pulled him along, imagining they were playing tag and fleeing from someone. Despite everything, she laughed. She'd had no idea that the shops were strong enough to support them or that jumping the gaps between them could be so much fun. Before long their elevation from the ground no longer bothered her: all that mattered was the next step they took together.

But she stopped when they arrived at a particularly dangerous part of the path. Looking down at Malon's bare feet, he picked her up and ran across the broken glass and sharp pieces of stone. Gasping, she nevertheless allowed herself to be carried, and their antics caught the attention of nearly everyone in the streets of the neighboring district. A few children cheered, several teens waved, and most of the adults stared dumbfounded. The man who supposedly had a knack for situational awareness didn't seem to notice in his panic, however, and she inwardly chuckled at how his efforts to avoid people had made him more conspicuous.

Soon Link set her down with silent instructions to look over the edge for him. He lay flat and out of sight from everyone below before asking with his expression if anyone was at their intended destination.

The alley of tents, rods covered in cloth leaning against disgustingly dingy walls, was suspiciously empty considering how many people saw them racing across town, but eager for more action, she didn't question it. "Let's hurry."

After lowering her safely onto the ground, he leapt from the roof and turned his landing into a roll that ended in a dive after her into a makeshift lean-to. When they finally made it into her tent and Link shut the flap, she burst out in laughter. He looked more frightened than amused, his back to the tent entrance as if barricading it, but at length he calmed and relaxed his shoulders. "I-I don't want to go outside anymore today."

"Oh, admit it. You had fun!"

An uneasy smile formed under his alarmed eyes. "Well…yeah, I guess it was a _little_ fun."

Malon's chest still heaved from their escapade, but Link stayed perfectly still. He was definitely stronger than his layers of clothes let on. She guessed that an ordinary person wouldn't have been able to hold onto anything that yanked them into the air with that much force, yet he'd done so while holding another person and still had energy to spare. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing.

In the midst of her spinning thoughts, she reminded herself that she should still be mad at him. He just got back and had yet to give a real explanation for his absence. She shouldn't have the urge to feel his chest and stroke his face and…kiss him, but those urges overpowered her futile attempts at anger regardless. That he held such power over her frightened her somewhat, but it was undoubtedly familiar. She had felt something deep for him for a long time, and strangely the few moments spent with him since his arrival were all she needed to realize that hadn't changed. He was still her knight. (And technically, he _had_ just swept her off her feet…)

Her heart beat loudly from the running. Adrenaline pumped through her, and she wanted to relieve her excitement through him. Whether by coincidence or unconscious design, her tent barely covered a single person lying down, so they were already close together, him hunched over her at the entrance while she half-reclined just a foot away. His shirt hung from his frame, begging her to pull him down until he was on top of her.

"You saved me. Again."

"To make up for all the time I haven't been here," he replied openly. "You should know, though, that I didn't save you. I kidnapped you."

His grin excited her more; he rarely showed his playful side, and suddenly she felt quite daring. "And what will you do to me now?"

"Um…let you…go?" His answer was more of a question, and a little of Malon's passion subsided. Did he really not detect her suggestive tone? Had he been asleep for the past seven years? (Is he already taken?) "I'm sorry if it seems like I've been avoiding you," he offered when he noticed the lapse in her giddiness. "I've been avoiding _everyone_ lately. I've been looking for Navi. And, well…"

"What happened?"

Again, the light that he gave off dimmed, and after two failed attempts at explaining he fell carefully silent, guarded. She wished Navi was there to communicate for him as usual before realizing that was precisely the problem. Even around Malon, Link often let his fairy use the sense of empathy that supposedly came from the guardian-Kokiri bond to convey any feelings that his face couldn't.

"Please? I want to know what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"I promise I will tell you later. Just…not right now." Sensing his sadness, she reluctantly accepted defeat. How was he able to make her forgive him so easily? (He absolutely _would_ tell her later, though.) "What do we do now?"

"Now that the banquet's over, it's time to work on clearing the marketplace. The first step to restoring Castle Town is moving the debris."

"So…you're going back outside?"

"Yes." She smiled impishly. (Revenge time.) "And you're coming too." His eyes grew wide enough that his hair no longer hid them. "I know you don't like being around people, but you'll have to eventually, right? You can't hide forever. Everyone is so happy right now. It's wonderful, Link. Even though Hyrule is in ruin, children are running around laughing like it never happened." She sighed dreamily and squeezed his hands, trying to make him feel her joy. "They'll want to thank you for this peace."

She beamed to let him know she was thankful too, but he stared at her blankly for a few moments before frowning. (Was he showing her his emotions more freely than usual?) "I don't need thanks. And I don't want it either."

It was so unlike him. He had always been somewhat withdrawn, but never this much. Hopefully it had nothing to do with his search for Navi. "Why do you fear us?" she coaxed gently. (We love you.)

"It's not that…"

Regardless of whether something bad had happened, she owed it to him to try and pull him out of his sad state. "Why don't you put the tunic back on?" She laughed at his expression. "Come on, I dare you. That way people will recognize you, and surely _someone_ out there will be able to cheer you up." (Even if it was the princess or some other girl and not her.) "I'll wait outside for you," she stated before leaving, giving him no choice in the matter.

A surprisingly short time later, he emerged in his blue tunic with his sword unsheathed.

"Is that for anyone who tries to crowd you?" she giggled.

"It's in case more ReDead show up. I can't lose anyone else." For once, it was Malon rather than Link who was silently confused. No one died or got hurt in the ReDead attack, so why did he hover protectively around her?

In addition he was focused, nothing at all like the shy, insecure boy he usually let people see. The previous frown stuck out in her thoughts, and she wondered if he was finally becoming comfortable enough around her to show the real him she had always seen behind his disguise. Nonetheless, his guard gradually fell, and she voiced her suspicions. "But you don't think any more will show up."

"No." (Honesty, frankness…her pulse quickened.) Then after a pause, he blurted, "Z-Zelda called me here."

"What?"

"The princess and I have a special connection. She used it to call for help when the ReDead attacked. That's how I knew to come here."

"Oh…" (A "connection"? What did that mean?)

"It doesn't make sense for them to just appear like they did, especially in that number. Once there are four of them, there are usually many more. I think Zelda put them there to lure me to Castle Town."

"Link, you're always so serious, but that's the silliest thing I've ever heard from you. The princess would never endanger anyone."

"No one was in danger, even before I arrived. Conveniently, the monsters that showed up were slow-moving, and there were archers on three roofs. There shouldn't have been any if no one knew the attack would happen. Besides, you don't know her like I do. She's very good at deception. But she didn't do it to hurt anyone. I think she just wanted to be a good friend like you and make me show my face."

Malon doubted the theory, but he obviously believed it. If it was true, she would have to give her highness a piece of her mind for endangering all the people who put themselves at risk to come here, but she didn't focus on that for the moment. Instead, the "connection" Link apparently had with Princess Zelda occupied her thoughts. On the rare occasions that he spoke, his conversations typically came back to Navi, or Saria, or the princess, or even the Zora girl who also (surprise, surprise) happened to be a princess. She wondered if when he visited them he ever spoke of the redheaded Hylian he met on a cool clear night in Castle Town.

It was too soon to be having such thoughts, but already she wondered if Saria or some other girl had already claimed him. Link wasn't shallow, but Malon knew there were many beautiful women in the world who could fall for someone like him. What if he didn't want to be with a plain, average girl like her? Like Zelda's flawless dress, Link's blue (_royal_ blue) tunic was unnaturally perfect, like the outfits belonged to people meant to be together. Maybe they already were together.

Or maybe she was being ridiculous. Many thought Malon was beautiful, so she had no reason to feel unconfident when she was usually so outgoing. Besides, they were only going to the marketplace to clean rubble and filth. Nothing romantic was going to happen there, not to her _or_ to Zelda. (Or Saria, or Nabooru, or Ruto, or anyone else he might have known.) She actually looked forward to it. It wasn't exactly how she expected to spend time with him when he reemerged from his self-imposed exile, but it combined the two reasons she came to Castle Town, so why not enjoy it?

Inevitably, people spotted them before the central district, but seeing him with his sword drawn apparently made them more reverent. Nothing but a few respectful nods and gentle smiles troubled Link along the way. But when they stepped into the marketplace, thunderous clapping and cheers overwhelmed them. It didn't surprise her, but it did lift her spirit to see her friend get the thanks he deserved. She'd have to think of a way to top all of them later.

"See? I told you they would be grateful."

He cracked a nervous smile. "Yeah. It's strange…"

"You act like no one's praised you for anything before."

"Well…" he began before his mouth closed. Malon watched as his eyes met those of the only clean person present. She didn't like the slick grin that the princess of Hyrule directed at him, but he grinned back. They seemed amused by each other, but his amusement quickly died when a throng of Hylians invaded his personal space. He was raised onto people's shoulders, thrown into the air, hugged, kissed, and generally tossed about like a rag doll. Malon didn't move quickly enough to participate in every activity, and after the distance between them became too great, she contented herself watching him gradually warm up to the festivities. Just as she'd always predicted, his determination had carried him far from his home and far from hers as well. He was greater than anyone else present, even her highness. It both elated and depressed her.

The banquet continued as though the recent attack hadn't interrupted it, but when it ended too quickly she found herself working with Link to clear fragments of stone away from the old bazaar. Surprisingly, he didn't look so withdrawn. His eyes were sharp, and while they lifted slabs together, he randomly tensed, which meant he wouldn't be focused on keeping secrets. (Perfect.) "The Kokiri really didn't congratulate you when you went home after defeating Ganondorf?" she ventured.

His eyes saw everything, his muscles tightened in anticipation of any possible danger. "I didn't go back."

"Why not?"

"The forest isn't my home anymore. It hasn't been since I left it the first time. I don't belong with the Kokiri."

She definitely didn't expect to hear that. On the contrary, she expected to hear that he went there after Ganondorf took over all those years ago. Where else could he have gone? "Then where do you live?"

A pause. "My home is wherever I happen to be." His answer horrified her, but he continued before she could say so. "Say…Malon?"

"Huh?"

More interested in what he had to say than in their current task, she froze when she noticed him doing the same. A large and heavy chunk of the fountain hovered above the ground, supported by their arms, none of which shook from the strain. He stared at hers. "…You're stronger than I thought." Though the tone suggested a teasing insult, the smile hinted at a genuine compliment.

"So you thought I was weak?"

"Not at all. In fact, if you're so strong, you won't mind doing this alone for a minute while I investigate something."

Only suffering his manipulation because she wanted to see what he would do (It was bound to be interesting, given how he acted around large groups.), the young woman watched as he walked away a bit to gaze into a building. Others watched as well, many of whom she recognized from the crowd in the Temple district, and they seemed awed by the vigilant and fierce young man who surely must have seemed like a coward before when he fled them. Frozen in a confident stance with his hat blowing slightly in the wind, he looked…heroic. That was the only way to describe him. He was immovable, and she imagined he was wrapped in deep thought.

They surely hadn't seen the man behind the timidity earlier, the hero she'd known since he left her ranch to get some special stone from Death Mountain. Of course they would be confused: he appeared to be an entirely different person. But she knew he was simply showing who he really was.

Nonetheless, when a confident young man strolled up to him casually like they were old friends, or rivals, or equals, Link's valiant posture and gaze reverted. "So you're the one who did it, huh?" the stranger greeted cheerfully. "The Hero who saved Hyrule?"

"Just one of them."

"I know everyone here has probably already done this, but I want to thank you on behalf of me and my family. And I couldn't help but notice you looking around like you expect more ReDead to show up. Well don't worry. The guards are already patrolling. You've already done enough for us." Link's shoulders drooped, but it looked like a greater relief to him than it should have been. "I hope it's not too much to ask, but I was wondering if you could spar with me a little later. Not many of us have seen you fight—we've only heard stories—and we want to see the power that ended the King of Evil, the power wielded by the champion of the goddesses. No offense, but you don't look like the fighting type. Besides, I want to see how I compare." He laughed. Link did not laugh with him.

"Forgive me, but I've had my fill of fighting, even if it is just a practice battle. I've made many unpleasant memories while using my sword, and I don't want to relive them unless I absolutely have to."

"Oh. Well, okay…" Disappointed but understanding, the stranger left, the people who had stopped working to eavesdrop began working again, and Malon demanded an explanation.

"Why do you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"One minute you're collected, brave, and focused, and the moment someone comes to talk to you, you lose all your confidence. You shouldn't hide how great you are. People should know about it."

"I don't do it on purpose. You know my communication's not so good without Navi around. Besides, maybe it's better if people don't think I'm great. Defeating evil is easier when evil underestimates you."

"But you're a Hero," she protested almost without thinking.

"Don't call me that." He spoke with conviction that caught her off-guard. At once his facial expression softened in apology, but before either could say anything more, he turned at the sound of another person approaching.

Though Malon noticed the subtle telltale signs of Link's nervousness, she knew that all the girl advancing toward him saw was a calm, composed hero. "H-hi!" she gushed, and Malon silently fumed, wondering what this girl wanted with her best friend. "Um…thank you for saving me from those monsters earlier! I'm Kara."

His voice was carefully restrained, emotionless. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Link."

But that only added to his mystique in their eyes. "I know it's silly, but could you…show me a magic trick?"

"…Magic is sacred," he lied, though Malon thought Saria would have agreed with him. "I'm only permitted to use it to help others."

"Oh, well that's okay!" Timidly but daringly, she stepped toward him and put her hand on his chest. "Y-you look strong enough that you could do anything, even without magic!"

Now absolutely livid, Malon gave her fury voice. "Hey, you! Link is tired! He just fought off an army of ReDead, and he doesn't need some hussy bothering him!" Link froze, likely anticipating a conflict, and Kara yelled back.

"I was just trying to thank him! Right, Link?" Link gulped. "In fact, I was wondering if you'd like to come home with me so I can thank you more…personally," she purred.

Outraged, Malon looked into his eyes. The message was clear: _help me, please_. But he spoke up on his own. "U-um, I'm sorry, but I have to get back to meditating so…so that my magic is focused in case there's another attack soon. But maybe we could hang out later…?" Link was perhaps too kind for his own good. He obviously wanted to deny her request without hurting her feelings.

"I'd love to! I'll be here all week. See you later!"

As the girl walked off, he noticed Malon frowning at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she snapped, instantly regretting it. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I guess I just want you for myself," she finished, embarrassed. But Link only smiled gently, and her heart melted. Did he know he had that effect on her?

"Well," he began in his usual quiet tone, "you have me. Can I…" He held out his hand. "…have you too?"

Heart beating wildly, she took his hand, letting him help her sit down next to him. "Of course," she breathed. "You can always have me."

"The sun's almost setting anyway, so I think we're done for the day. Thanks for helping me get her to leave. I hope you know I don't actually have any intention of hanging out with her. Right now, you're the only person I want to see."

Malon struggled with her emotions. She wanted to be close to Link, not just the Hero of Time. Nonetheless, now that she was so close to him, she was having trouble resisting the urge to touch him as Kara had. Compromising in her mind, she scooted a bit closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He blushed, but did not object. (Did he even realize he held her bridal-style earlier?)

"I-it's been a while since I've watched a sunset," he stuttered, adjusting to the situation, and she wondered what he would do if she started acting like Kara had.

She would never know if she didn't try. Before he could react, her lips had already brushed his cheek. "For saving me from the ReDead," she explained quickly. (And also because she deserved to personally thank him more than Kara did.)

"A-anytime."

Normally shyness and a heavy blush from him didn't strike her as odd, but she couldn't help taking special note of it. It was like no one had kissed him before, which she found unbelievable. Surely Saria had done so. (He wouldn't stay away from her for seven years like he had stayed away from Malon.) But his somewhat goofy grin told her he was new at this, just like she was. She thought Saria would be all over him, but apparently the green-haired woman had never given him the attention he deserved. Why? Did she not think he was cute enough? Was he not kind and sweet enough for her?

"It's cold, and I feel like I could fall asleep sitting up. Maybe we should go back."

A scream tore through her mind. She didn't want this moment to end so soon, not with them so close to each other. "All right…"

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, n-nothing!" She giggled nervously.

"Night has almost fallen," a guard said to them. His reflective armor did not shine in the twilight: Link's tunic stood out much more. "Sir Link, if you don't have a place to stay, I'd be happy to find you one."

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll sleep with Malon tonight." Spoken without a hint of shame, the words caused the soldier to take a step back in shock. Had she not known better, Malon would have wondered if Link meant to exact revenge on her for all the times she'd embarrassed him before, but his unabashed state confirmed his innocence.

The man recovered quickly. "Oh. Well then, take care of him, miss." Removing her head from Link's shoulder to nod dumbly, she didn't immediately put it back.

"…That was an interesting smile. Do you know each other?"

"Ha ha…no. I—"

"I suppose I should have asked you first," he admitted quietly. "Is it all right? If not, I can find somewhere else to go."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You owe me some quality time, and besides, what if something attacked me again?"

Link stood quickly in alarm, not noticing the humor in her joke. More attentive than before, he led her away and relinquished his hold on her, presumably to grant better access to his weapons in case of an emergency. She felt cold from the sudden loss of contact, but did not voice her disappointment. "I watched the princess while we worked. She smiled at you every now and then, so I think that you might be right about the attack being staged."

His neutral tone conveyed a complete lack of surprise. "She's more clever and secretive than most people know."

"I doubt she'd do something like that for just anyone. How did you come to know each other so well?"

"…She and I are bound by destiny," he said at length, as if that explained anything.

"What does that mean?"

His eyes glossed over, no longer looking outward but inward, and she feared a response packed with meaning and affection. But when the noise of a man kicking at cobblestone reached them, Link's eyes returned to normal and he shrugged. "I don't know. She's the one who said it. We were chosen by prophecy to team up to defeat Ganondorf."

"So do you think you'll be spending more time with her from now on?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

His noncommittal answer convinced her he wasn't interested in the princess romantically, but there were so many others. (Didn't he have any _male_ friends?) Still, it was enough for now.

Inside the tent he collapsed, though she didn't know what had made him so tired: he hadn't done that much work, so was it something else? "I know you didn't want to leave the marketplace yet, but I…I'm not ready to be around people again. Sorry."

(He knew her so well…) "It's okay, Link. But didn't anyone keep you company after the war ended?" He said nothing. "You were by yourself this whole time? What about Saria?" She wished she hadn't asked that. Saria, the woman who had so easily captured Link's heart, was the last person she wanted to know about.

But the haunted look in his eyes vanquished any interest she had in maintaining her jealousy as he mumbled, "She's…in the Sacred Realm now."

(The Sacred Realm? Did he mean heaven?) She expected the question to cheer him up, as Saria always made him happy, but to find out she was dead… "Oh, Link, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I'm okay. She doesn't want me to mourn."

He clearly _wasn't_ okay. Saria was the closest thing Link had ever had to a friend, girlfriend, or family. His affection for her as a little boy had been obvious, and to anyone other than him, Saria's affection for Link was equally obvious from the stories he told. Malon wasn't sure anything could ever cheer him up, but she would try. Her arms circled him, and she willed all of her warmth to flow into him.

"Navi is gone too," he blurted. "I…is it okay to talk to you about this?" She nodded in mixed concern and inappropriate eagerness. (Please talk. That's all she had ever wanted.) "The Kokiri-fairy bond is sacred. Two beings agree to spend the rest of their lives together, looking out for each other. It sounds like what Hylians call a wedding. But after the final battle, she just disappeared. I don't think she's dead, but I have no idea why she would leave. We went through so much together…we're the only ones who can truly understand what each of us has been through. Without her I'm only half of a person."

Malon didn't know what to say. It sounded like he _loved_ his fairy. But he couldn't…right? "No one saw her? You must have gone all over Hyrule. Did you speak with the Zora princess, Ruto?"

"She's with Saria in the Sacred Realm now. So are Nabooru, Darunia, and even Impa."

Unconsciously, she squeezed him more tightly. Just how many of his friends were dead? At once she understood his meaning when he had said he couldn't lose anyone else. He was protecting her.

Pulling back from the hug, he sat in front of her and sighed. "I didn't mean to ruin your good mood."

"Don't say that. Your feelings are important too." (Maybe even more important…)

"Thanks for hearing me out. I've been dealing with that for what feels like a long time." He paused awkwardly while his body stopped tensing, and a small smile indicated that while he wasn't quite cheerful, he wanted to be strong and not to give in to despair. "What do you say we play tomorrow before we start cleaning again? Running across the rooftops was only fun for one of us."

Her worries faded a bit and she said she'd like that, but she didn't pay attention to her words; the humor he'd spoken with faded from his face as he stared at her intently, and she felt paralyzed. From this close, she had a better look at his arms and chest beneath his thin tunic. In the silence she was suddenly aware of her breathing, which became heavier and more erratic the more she willed it to be quiet and the longer they stared at each other. She didn't want to go to bed when she was this excited. She knew what she wanted to happen next, but it wouldn't be right with Link's current mental state. Her lack of patience would do her no favors here.

As a child she'd often fantasized about a knight in shining armor sweeping her off her feet. She doubted Link was the type to put on a charming smile and whisk a girl away into romance, but as much as she desired him to take charge and do so now, she didn't expect or need him to. Her dreams revolved around him, and it wouldn't feel right if he did something against his character or before he was ready. Malon was accustomed to her own emotions changing chaotically, but Link always seemed perfectly (sometimes irritatingly) stable. His emotions changed slowly and gradually, and that was okay. She could wait. He was worth it.

It was at that precise place in her thoughts when he defied all expectations and kissed her.

Her eyes widened—she had to be sure that she wasn't imagining it—and when she saw that Link was in fact kissing her, she surrendered herself to him with an ecstatic moan. "Oh…" She was so very tired of waiting. She didn't know he could be so bold, so forward. The man in him came out during moments like this, and she loved it. (Was this what he meant when he spoke of people underestimating him?) Bunching up his tunic in her fist to pull him closer and to keep the moment from escaping, she pressed into him with a passion she'd held back for too long. To her surprise and joy, his passion matched and then surpassed hers as a gloved hand held her cheek. Eager to respond in kind, her arms left his chest to circle around his neck until she realized their lips no longer connected.

"S-sorry," he stuttered as he pulled back. Sorry? He was sorry he gave her the most wonderful moment of her life? Why did he always assume his actions would make people hate him? And had the Kokiri really taught him nothing about…about… "I'm just so glad that you're here, and alive! And—" A hard slap across the cheek cut him off.

"Stop apologizing," she ordered before kissing his neck. He flinched as though she'd touched a sensitive spot. (She would have to remember it.) "I would have let you know if I didn't like it."

Confused, he complied (_finally_), and soon her dominance was contested and reversed. She didn't mind in the least as he pinned her to the ground and explored these sensations that were new to both of them. Their breaths mingled and spilled over them, and desiring to feel his touches more intimately, she wished the weather hadn't encouraged her to wear such thick and coarse clothing. Eventually, however, their caresses stopped and Link's eyes closed as he all but collapsed on top of her. "My last search for Navi lasted for three days. I haven't slept since it started."

(How like him not to think of his own needs.) Giggling with delight, she savored his scent and the novel experience of holding him. Now that he had stopped, contentment made her tired as well until her recollection of the night's events played out in her mind like a wonderful dream. "We can continue this tomorrow," she mumbled into his ear, kissing his cheek one last time. With only slight hesitation, he effortlessly pulled her off the ground and turned her around. She gasped when his arms secured her back against his front and they lay sideways together.

"I'm not going to dwell on what I've lost. I'm going to protect the important people I still have, because that's who I am. That's why I'm here. Thank you for being alive, Malon."

Moments later his breathing pattern informed her he was finally getting the rest he deserved. Wrapped in his warmth, she still didn't know if his intentions were truly romantic or not, because Link was shy even when he was strong. Even now when he was opening up to her, revealing his heart's joys and making himself vulnerable, he was still confusing her and holding back, however unintentionally. Nevertheless, she was overjoyed to be with him.

Link was almost a contradiction: a pillar of strength where others saw weakness, a ray of hope within a tragic figure, an understanding friend in a man who had trouble opening up, a strong body and mind hidden behind a mess of hair and loose clothes. But she felt his hidden strength in his arms, his kindness, and his resolve. She saw his true form and loved him for it.

And as she observed the real him, it occurred to her that perhaps fatigue, Link's personality, and his losses weren't the only reasons for his detachment since coming here. She had mentally accused Zelda of not joining the suffering and celebrating of the Hylians, and now she wondered if the Hylians had any right to join Link's suffering and celebration. She assumed he would be the first to celebrate since his quest was over, but who had suffered more than Link? Even aside from the fighting and killing and loss of innocence, he lost everyone important to him. He outgrew his once-home, and his would-be father, the Great Deku Tree, was taken from him at the war's onset. Saria, his best friend and maybe more, passed away, as did his Goron friend, the Zora girl who tried to marry him, and whoever else he befriended that she didn't know of. (Everyone except for her…)

She didn't know if his arms around her meant what she wanted it to mean, but right now her feelings didn't matter as much as making him smile again did. Without a doubt he had refused help from everyone else who offered a sympathetic ear or hand. Even his snores were quiet, as if he wanted to be as unobtrusive as possible, but she doubted she would ever get enough of Link. Malon would always appreciate his presence, no matter how he tried to go unnoticed.

She and the rest of Castle Town had already let him in. She could only hope that he would eventually open his heart to them as well and tell her everything (He _still_ hadn't told her where he went when Ganondorf first took over!), but she'd worry about that later. When the time came, though…

Malon was not shy. She knew how to handle Link. She could always win him over if she persisted long enough.

* * *

**Dannondorf:** I'm not myself when I'm tired. I wonder if this chapter reflects that. Malon doesn't know that Saria can't grow, nor does she know that the Sages are in the Sacred Realm and not dead. Just sayin'.

I like Malon because I believe she has more potential in stories than other OoT characters whose futures are already determined. It is my understanding that the Sages are pretty much stuck in the Sacred Realm or else have sacrificed themselves in some other manner to seal Ganondorf (I've read a convincing theory claiming they died to become Sages), so even if Link stays in Hyrule, Link/Saria, Link/Ruto, and Link/Nabooru aren't likely to happen. (Of course, that's never stopped me from writing stories that make Link/Saria possible. :P) That doesn't leave many pairings other than MaLink for romance fanatics to choose from, so I've always wondered why there are so many more OoT-ZeLink stories than MaLink ones.

It's pointless, sappy, and open-ended, but I think this story is cute. It's done, in any case. My foray into shameless fluff with no plot is over for the moment, so now I'll get back to…whatever it is I normally write. Which I guess is shameless fluff with a weak plot tacked on. Dannondorf out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hero Has a Home

By Dannondorf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Zelda. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to give a special thank you to the reviewers who convinced me to write another chapter. The thought of continuing this never occurred to me until people mentioned how inconclusive the last chapter was and how much more could be done, so this one is for you guys! We're seeing the world through Link's eyes this time, dealing with the stresses that Malon has begun to see in him. This chapter is kind of a new writing style for me, so let me know what you think.

* * *

Epilogue: "Drifting"

Ganondorf laughed, flourishing his giant cape and mocking everything Link and Zelda had been through. "These toys are too much for you! I demand you return them to me!"

That was Link's only warning before energy pulsed from the dark wizard's hand and pierced his body in waves. They ravaged his insides as they passed through, filling his ears with the caster's laughter. Navi flew away, unable to withstand the evil energy, but Link could not escape. As the Triforce of Courage glowed intensely enough to burn his hand, he tried to ignore the shockwaves that made him want to vomit long enough to rush at Ganondorf, but found he couldn't move. His heart beat against his temples and he gasped repeatedly with effort. He had to act quickly. He had to stop Ganon. Everyone and everything depended on it.

Link woke up, and the current of time froze as he realized where he was. There was no Ganondorf, no urgency, no hyperawareness or quick flashes of death. His Triforce piece didn't burn or even tingle, and he felt nothing: no pain, thankfully, but nothing else either. No cheer. No relief.

Malon held one of his hands between both of hers as she sat by his makeshift bed. "It's okay, Link." She smiled through tears, and he looked away guiltily for having upset her again. "You were having another nightmare."

No, not a nightmare. Just a memory. Even three weeks after saving Hyrule and moving to Lon Lon Ranch, his recollection of that moment and many others he wished to forget was perfect. Something told him it would be that way for a long time. "I'll be all right," he promised, and stood to eat or work or do anything that might ease his mind.

"Are you sure?"

Upon looking at her again, he saw only himself in the eyes which should have reflected her soul. Why did she ask that instead of reprimanding him for being dishonest? How much longer could she endure his presence before he sucked the life out of her? Feeling suddenly uncomfortable around this person who was not Malon, he slipped his hand from hers and nodded silently, and she left him to get ready in peace.

Then time trickled forward again, torturously slow, but no matter how he focused the world still didn't have the same level of detail as the ruined marketplace, as the Shadow Temple, as the people and beasts whose lives had bled out before him. Everything swam lazily in the current and lost the brightness and sharpness that made it stand out, and it occurred to him that he might still be dreaming. He felt tired despite the full night's sleep, yet when he lifted the shovel it felt so light that it didn't seem to be there at all, so accustomed was he to swinging a heavy sword with murderous fervor. Memories of fights assaulted him. The dawn of a new day brought no promise of freedom from the past.

The Triforce of Courage slept.

* * *

"So you're the strongest man in the world, huh?"

Link stopped digging and resisted the unconscious urge to widen his eyes. How had he not noticed someone approaching? Not long ago, that would have cost him his life.

"Not even close," he returned with a smile that he hoped was convincing. The strongest man in the world…what a ridiculous idea. Just months ago he hadn't been a man, but a little boy. And Link had not won his many fights because of an advantage in strength, but because of his courage. It sickened him that people would worship him when all he did was find what everyone had deep down inside themselves.

"That's not what I hear," his challenger—for Link already knew that's what he was here for—persisted. "Though if someone told me you were the Hero of Time before I already knew, I wouldn't believe them," he said with a friendly chuckle. "If you're up to it, I'd like to see how I measure up to you."

"…I've had my fill of violence."

The man frowned childishly. "Come on, just for a moment. I came all the way from Lake Hylia to see you. It will be fun! I'll bet you've never fought someone like me before."

He'd win that bet. Most of Link's opponents were monsters, not people. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to."

"You just need to remember how exciting it feels. You've been cooped up at this ranch for too long. I brought an extra blade if you need one."

Link hardened his heart against the visitor's pleas. Fighting without purpose—fighting for the fun of it, or to see who was stronger—seemed so juvenile and meaningless after everything he'd been through. Recalling all his fights with Mido, he couldn't believe he had ever done it, and he didn't understand why people would remind themselves of what Hyrule had been through. He didn't understand why people insisted on reminding him what _he_ had been through.

The sound of a sword slipping from its sheath caught him off-guard, and he silently pleaded with reality. He'd heard that sound too often. It revealed the location of enemies waiting to ambush him, and even now it sent his heart racing. Then the man who was far too enthusiastic to be a true warrior executed a horizontal slash. He did it slowly, as he surely didn't mean to actually hit Link, but Link nonetheless leapt backward.

"Yes! That's the spirit!"

No light exploded from the back of his left hand, but something erupted within him. The quick evasive maneuver brought back the dreams, the battles, the Imprisoning War. Unspeakable anger rushed through him, and for a liberating, horrifying moment he felt the adrenaline that had fueled him during his quest. He was more aware of his surroundings than he'd been in three weeks, and what he perceived with the greatest clarity was the fury he was about to unleash. His opponent mistook the change in his demeanor for excitement and raised his sword eagerly.

* * *

Link drifted with the flow of time, hardly aware of anything else caught in the current.

"You lazy son of a bitch!"

Jumping at the abrupt noise, he reached instinctively for his sword only to find he didn't have it with him. The movement alerted him to the aching of his arms and he remembered that he had just finished clearing rubble from the ruins of Castle Town. The stinging in his hands hadn't kept him as attentive as he'd hoped.

"You haven't done a thing to help since the war ended!" the knight continued, yelling at a man in significantly dirtier armor who sat against the wall of a broken building. "The rest of us are breaking our backs here."

"You mad?" came the slurred reply. "You just need to get laid."

The standing knight swore again, threw his hands into the air, and stormed off. Link observed the old man in soiled armor as he sipped from a translucent bottle, and he had a moment of clarity, like he was looking at his own reflection. Link sat beside him wordlessly, feeling an immediate sense of kinship with him.

A breath of stale ale greeted him instead of kindness, however. "What do you want, freak?" the foul-mouthed drunk yelled in his face. Link didn't flinch even as a bit of spit hit him. "Looking for a fight? I promise I'll go easy on you since you're a girl!"

He guffawed at his own joke, and something snapped within Link. The corners of his mouth twitched upward and he chuckled slightly. The old man fell silent in confusion, but Link continued, growing louder until he almost matched the ex-soldier's previous volume. Then the stranger's tenuous grip on reality and his refusal to take anything seriously prompted him to howl and cackle again with him. Link drew deeply from the air and laughed at nothing, because nothing was absolutely hilarious.

* * *

"Have you broken the soil yet?"

Link realized with a start and some embarrassment that he had been staring into space for several hours. He gestured to the dropped shovel, hoping to explain that he _had_ been working and he wasn't sure how or why he had stopped, but all that came out was a sheepish "No. I'm sorry."

Malon directed a sympathetic look toward him, a look he was beginning to loathe. He would much rather have her scold him. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"No. I—" As she bent over, he rushed to pick it back up before she could, determined not to make her work any harder than she already had. Now only inches from each other, they froze and held each other's stares. He peered into her eyes, hoping to see more of her than he had that morning. Presumably to do the same with him, she looked straight back.

"You know you're more than welcome here, right?" she asked after a prolonged silence. "You're not a burden on us."

He didn't feel very welcome. Every moment here wore at his patience, though that was certainly no fault of hers. "I know."

"I hope you'll stay here until you feel more like yourself." As she said this, she touched his arm, sending nervous shivers down his spine. He tried not to think about how pretty she managed to be even in work clothes and focused instead on wishing she wouldn't touch him—not that he didn't enjoy it, but the contact made it much harder to say no to her.

He didn't belong here. But what would he do if he left? During the Imprisoning War, Link had wanted more than anything to stop fighting and go back home, but now that he had his wish he couldn't recall why he wanted it in the first place. He remembered having dreams and hobbies and doing fun things in Kokiri Forest, but now they felt empty and devoid of purpose to the point where he couldn't understand why they ever appealed to him.

"Besides," she added in a much lighter tone, "if I let you run free, everyone in Hyrule might end up like the so-called fighter who just left."

His eyes lit up as the teasing part of Malon's personality shone through—she hadn't so much as called him Fairy Boy since he told her of Navi's departure—but it left as soon as it came. Still, it was enough. "You couldn't keep me away from you for long."

This time he listened when his thoughts told him to pull her close. She blushed lightly at the unexpected contact. Link thought it was cute when her face matched her hair.

* * *

Unless his companion made a joke at their expense (in which case Link would offer an apologetic glance that went ignored), Link paid no attention to the passersby who scratched their heads at the Hero of Time hanging out with the town drunkard. Jerrod didn't seem confused by it, but he was definitely thankful for the food Link bought for him. "And then, I kid you not," he announced while biting into his meal, "he passed out right in the middle of having sex with her!" Link laughed awkwardly, and the last of the teenage girls who sat with them left in disgust, finally deciding that spending time with Hyrule's hero wasn't worth it. Link didn't feel too bad about it, but Jerrod whined dramatically. "Was it something I said? Link, I don't know what made all these lovelies come here today, but we should hang out more. I never got a chance to do anything with them!"

To an outsider it was vulgarity for the sake of vulgarity, but Link saw the purpose behind it. He'd tried several times to explain Jerrod's disposition to the people who continued to put him down, but they didn't—couldn't—understand as Link did. Some attempted to be compassionate, thinking the man was depressed or deranged. Link wished the truth was that happy, that simple, for Jerrod didn't sit and joke and drink all day because he was lazy: he did it because he was capable of nothing else, because it was all that delayed the inevitable breaking of his spirit. He joked like nothing was wrong because not thinking about what had happened was the only way to keep from breaking down.

Unfortunately, Link couldn't seem to relax in the same way. He couldn't make jokes of his own or be glad for the company of others. He stared at the back of his left hand, but the Triforce still did not glow.

* * *

The interior of Malon's house faded to gray and brown in the soft glow of dusk. Barely able to see and desperately seeking his light, his purpose, he stumbled up the staircase toward the closet he went to in secret every night.

The Iron Boots were there as always, reflecting the last of the daylight to get his attention and standing upright as though waiting to be used, and he quickly fixed his gaze on the only piece of equipment he wanted to see. As though trying to fit in with his dimming surroundings and new lifestyle, the Master Sword did not glow with the power of goddesses, and he wondered if it hid its feelings as he often did. He peered into its clean surface as if trying to read a person's emotions, but it revealed nothing. It merely slept, frozen in time like every other aspect of his life.

"Link?"

The gentle voice came from behind him. He cursed silently and lowered his arm, allowing the sword to move out of his gaze. "Hello, Malon."

"What are you doing up here?" She was quiet, nothing like her usual brash, charming self, and he recognized the concern in her tone.

"Checking the Master Sword."

"To see if there's any evil nearby?" He nodded, throat dry. He did look at her until she came to his side. Her hand touched his arm, and he could not avert his eyes when she directed hers at him. "It's not glowing, is it?" She must have already known the answer, but he told her anyway. "Nothing's going to happen, Link. Ganondorf is gone. You don't have to fight anymore."

She was wrong. Evil—Ganondorf or otherwise—never rested, so why should he? "I'm just being careful."

"Please come to bed with me," she whispered. He couldn't bear it when she looked at him with those sad, worried, beautiful eyes. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

He agreed. Nothing bad would happen…while he was around. Malon had to be protected. It was his main reason for staying here. But he didn't tell her that every time he left her presence he expected to find her mangled and skewered when he returned.

"You've been working too hard," she admonished, leading him into her room. "And you haven't been sleeping enough." No, he wanted to correct her. He'd been careful to sleep just enough to stay well-rested and no more. Such was the price of vigilance.

But he was smart enough not to tell her that. "I'm fine. Just a hard day."

"You don't have to do all this. The war's over." He knew that. But there were still threats. "You've done so much already." Her lips caressed his and he responded automatically, with little feeling. It only seemed to make her more passionate. "I hate to see you hurt yourself like this. I don't know what I'd do if you…"

What had he done to deserve someone like her looking after him? Nothing. He had done nothing to deserve someone so caring, just like the Sages had done nothing to deserve their horrible fates. Why did the goddesses grant him happiness and not them?

At once he felt vulnerable and empty, and letting his hair cover his eyes, he wished he were anywhere but here. But the arms circling him were warm, and he could not avoid looking at her forever. "Why do you hate yourself?" It wasn't loud, but compared to her previous whispers, it was a scream, and he wondered how she had figured that out without his speaking. Why couldn't he hide from her? "Do you think you're a bad person?"

"N-no."

"Do you think you don't matter?" He didn't know how to answer. "Because I think you're the nicest…" She planted a kiss on his cheek. "…sweetest…" Another kiss. "…most wonderful boy I've met. You're so important to me, Link."

He didn't understand how he felt around Malon. As she trailed kisses from his face to his neck, apparently showing him how much he meant to her, he ran fingers through her hair, eventually bringing his hand to rest on her cheek. Her hands went under his tunic. They had done this before, but never had either attempted to remove the other's clothing. Nevertheless, Link's tunic was soon over his head and then on the floor, and he started paying attention to more parts of her body than just her face.

Still, part of him didn't want this to continue. He wasn't familiar with these "romantic" encounters, and despite Jerrod's many colorful tales he had no idea what this meant for them or where it was going. Sensing his unease, she nibbled his ear and spoke softly into it. "Take what you want tonight. It's okay to be selfish sometimes."

He reluctantly considered himself well-traveled. In his experience, men often suffered from not trying hard enough and women suffered from trying too hard. Malon was working so hard just to make him feel. She was smothering her personality for him, and he didn't want her to do that anymore. "That goes for you too."

She grinned naughtily. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Something sparked inside of him. Exercise had done nothing, nor had pain. Malon was one of the only things that made him feel connected to anything. He wanted to see what she saw, feel what she felt.

He wanted to see her.

* * *

"Sir Makalov—"

"My name is Jerrod," he hissed, losing his facetious manner for the first time.

"Sorry," Link replied quickly and honestly, but it was too late. He had pierced the illusion they created, the world where Jerrod had never been a knight and had never been traumatized by war. The happy man he described in his stories of mischief and sexual escapades was gone forever, washed away by the current of time. Only Jerrod remained, looking decades older than he had seconds ago. He hung his head, giving the impression that he had drunk too much, but while that was true, it wasn't the reason he cast his eyes downward.

"Good men died," Jerrod lamented, the past finally catching up to him.

Link grunted his agreement, the past catching up with him as well. Darunia was much stronger than him. He deserved to win his fights and stay in Hyrule instead of becoming a Sage. Nabooru was more skilled than Link with a blade, and she deserved to live too. Saria was kinder and wiser. Impa was more dedicated to protecting Hyrule. Even Ruto was willing to forsake her own romantic feelings for the greater good. Really, all Link had done was persevere. He was the one who allowed Ganondorf to touch the Triforce in the first place.

He had no right to live when such great people had died.

"You're too young to be doing this."

Link needed no explanation for what he meant. "So are you," he countered, though Jerrod was far from young.

He looked at Castle Town with a critical eye. Like Ganondorf's skin, changed to a sickly green color by dark magic, it was forever tainted by evil. The world was broken and useless, and presently he realized how futile it was attempting to escape what he had seen and done when everything reminded him. Even the loud noise of the knight yelling at Jerrod earlier had startled him into trying to draw a weapon he didn't have.

Sir Makalov's corpse pounded the earth ineffectively with his fist and growled in rage, turning away from Link. "You still have your own stories to make. Don't waste your time listening to mine. Get the hell out of here."

* * *

Where was the correct path? Why couldn't he see it? He switched goals every day, one moment wanting to forget like Jerrod and the next wanting to become a warrior again, for that was all he remembered which still held meaning. His life oscillated between unexplainable fatigue and a desperate need to push himself to exhaustion. What would Navi say?

_Link, you're being an idiot._

Probably. But it was hard not to be an idiot when he couldn't figure out the smart thing to do. What he did know was that this ranch, this safe haven, this perfect idyllic lifestyle was making him soft. Having become a light sleeper during his journey, he was surprised when Malon woke him up each morning before he heard her come in. If a monster came to his room while he slept, he would not wake before it cut his throat. He wouldn't wake in time to save Malon's family.

He never thought that he would miss having enemies ambush him at every turn, but every one of those ambushes made him more prepared for the next one. What kind of person was he becoming if he _wanted_ that to happen? For that matter, who the hell was he? Was he Link, the child who was forced to grow seven years in the blink of an eye? Or was he the adult, the Hero of Time, Hyrule's sworn protector? Jerrod had chosen between his past and present selves, so why couldn't he?

He wasn't helping himself by staying here, and he wasn't helping Malon either. Like he had done to Jerrod, he had aged her, and he couldn't bear to see the shell of her former self she had become. With him gone, she could become Malon again, free to do things other than babysitting someone who would only bring her down.

His mind made up, he left for her house to gather his belongings, but stopped when the corral came into view. Someone…was singing…

His mind went blank, focusing only on what he saw and heard. The horses pounded into the earth as they ran, and a young woman started running with them, her long hair trailing behind her like a fiery mane. She laughed as she came to a stop, doubling over to catch her breath and smiling the whole time. It was her. The real her.

"Malon…"

Spellbound, he approached. With her back to him, she didn't notice him until his boots sounded directly behind her. "I'm not in the mood, Link. Unless you're here to apologize for shoving me into the hay when you thought we were being attacked, leave me alone."

Her anger only made his smile wider, for it was yet more of her that he had missed. She had seemed so afraid to snap at him these past few weeks that one would never guess she actually had a temper, and he was overjoyed to see it again even if it was directed at him. Her back was still turned to him, and he imagined that her frustration with him showed clearly on her face. He had to get her to look at him. He had to let her know how wonderful this was, how wonderful _she_ was.

"Stop it! Put me down!" she screamed as he lifted her by the waist without thought or hesitation. At first she kicked out viciously, but when he spun her in circles in the air, she eventually started laughing. He laughed too, quieting only when he tired out and had to put her down. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, giggling and at last gracing him with her visage, but he only stared back and panted. Nervous and excited under his gaze, she tucked her hair behind her ear and fiddled with the skirt of her work dress. His heart pounded. Was she _trying_ to look this cute?

He couldn't help grinning like a fool. Malon's breath caught as she realized his cheer was genuine, and hope visibly welled up inside her, restoring youth and light to her face. It welled up inside Link too, and for once he stopped noticing the flow of time, for it was irrelevant. The answer was neither child Link nor adult Link, neither forgetting nor more violence: it was Malon. Nothing had ever been so clear and obvious.

When he stepped forward to embrace her, however, he suddenly found himself on his rear and looked up dumbfounded. "That's for pushing me," she teased, bending at the waist to lean over the fallen hero. Her brooch dangled from her neck, and with a triumphant smirk he pulled on it and brought her down to his level. Before her fright dissipated he had already stolen a peck on the lips and pulled back. Once she realized what had happened, her shocked expression melted into a more amorous one as she allowed herself to sink further into him to return the gesture with a slow, loving, chaste kiss.

Link ignored his fear of affection this time. Having spent the last seven years of his life asleep in the Sacred Realm, he didn't know much about love, but he knew she felt something strong for him and that he felt something for her too. He wanted to keep her safe, but more than that, he wanted her to be happy. And if making her happy meant loving her, then he would do that.

Her hair spilled softly around him, and her hand held his cheek gently, sliding further up his head until her fingers ran through his hair just beneath his hat, and then she had his hat in her hand and was running off with it laughing. Stunned once more, Link quickly stood and gave chase.

Somehow, he didn't think loving her would be that hard.

Deep down he knew he still hadn't recovered. That would be a long process with many relapses. Even now death and violence lurked at the edges of his mind. It took so much more effort to feel joy, amusement, and affection than it used to, and he doubted he would ever stop being overprotective or jumping at shadows. But the sun was just a little brighter, and he saw everything a bit more clearly. As he yelled after Malon about the unfairness of using Epona to evade him, he remembered that moments like these were the meaning he lost sight of, the moments he'd had in mind back when he wished more than anything for the war to end. And he splashed through the current after her.


End file.
